Sous le saule
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: Durant la période des ASPICS, Remus a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Greyback qui est en cavale.Il sent qu'il reviendrait volontiers à Poudlard.Sirius s'inquiète à ce sujet, mais à peine a-t'il le temps de penser au pire que ses craintes se trouvent confirmées: Greyback s'infiltre et attaque Remus une nouvelle fois. Son ami de Black est plus troublé qu'il ne saurait le dire..


-Remus.. Remus..

- ..

-Réponds! Ouvre les yeux! _Revigor_!

- ..

-Je t'en prie.. Remus..

Il serra l'autre dans ses bras, son corps mutilé, son visage tailladé. Le cauchemar se répétait.

-S'il te plaît..

[ ]

C'était un après-midi d'été où le degré d'épuisement des élèves de Poudlard était en parfait accord avec les degrés de température qui atteignaient des sommets. Les examens des cinquièmes et septièmes années avaient lieu durant la semaine, leur laissant quelques périodes çà et là de libres pour réviser ou décompresser. Et par une chaleur pareille, la deuxième option était de loin la préférée des élèves. C'est pourquoi la petite troupe des Maraudeurs se prélassait agréablement dans l'herbe, près du lac, à l'abri d'un imposant saule pleureur. James parlait de son programme pour les vacances, quelque chose à propos de Quidditch et de camping sauvage avec Sirius. Ce dernier l'écoutait en souriant, car en effet, tout en parlant, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des œillades autour de lui dans l'espoir de repérer une certaine rouquine aux yeux émeraude. Peter était s'était agenouillé non loin et vérifiait à voix haute les réponses qu'il avait écrites dans son test d'histoire de la magie. Remus, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, potassait son livre d'astronomie pour l'épreuve qui aurait lieu le soir. Il avait très chaud, mais pour rien au monde ne se promènerait débraillé comme certains élèves qui n'avaient décidément aucune notion de la bienséance. Lui vivant, jamais! Alors il supportait sans broncher, malgré les perles de sueur qui roulaient désagréablement sur sa peau, lui donnant l'impression d'être un sorbet.

-D'ailleurs Patmol; continuait James qui adorait s'écouter; certains ont prévu quelques fêtes en forêt pendant le mois de Juillet, alors sois là! Ne me fais pas le coup comme pendant les vacances d'hiver où tu as dû rejoindre ta famille!

-Parce que tu crois que c'était par plaisir? grogna Sirius en jetant un regard mauvais au brun; Tu crois que j'avais réellement hâte de rentrer dans cette maison miteuse avec la harpie qui me sert de mère qui m'attendait pour déplorer une fois de plus à quel point je suis un fils indigne?.. Passe seulement une journée là-bas, et tu verras..

-Ne prends pas la mouche! répliqua James en riant; Je sais bien que tu étais forcé!

-De toute façon, cet été, je ne veux pas les voir. J'irai juste récupérer quelques affaires.

Remus avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il s'éventa avec son livre en fermant les yeux.

-Ca va Lunard?

Le jeune brun rouvrit quelque peu les yeux pour voir ses trois amis qui le défiguraient.

-Déjà la ménopause? railla Sirius.

Une motte de terre sur la figure lui tint lieu de réponse. Remus tira sur sa robe de manière peu élégante pour faire respirer son torse.

-Attends.. fit Sirius en sortant sa baguette; _Ventus_!

Aussitôt, une bourrasque de vent s'échappa de sa baguette et alla s'échouer sur Lupin qui soupira de contentement. Cela dura un instant, puis Sirius leva le sortilège et se leva.

-Venez, allons dans le château, il y fera frais.

La petite troupe se mit en route. Durant le trajet, James demanda à voix basse:

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune ce soir..

-Non, mais.. Je ne sais pas..

-C'est le stress des examens! déclara Sirius; Tu passes ton temps le nez dans les livres ces temps-ci! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, étant donné que tu es aussi doué que nous.

-Contrairement à vous deux, moi je dois travailler dur pour rester au niveau. répondit Remus d'un air déterminé.

James et Sirius le regardèrent d'un air compatissant. Il était vrai que pour eux, tout était d'une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient toujours réussi, et presque du premier coup. Le travail acharné, ils ne savaient ce que c'était qu'en théorie. Pour Remus, c'était différent. Il était, certes, d'un très bon niveau naturellement, mais il devait faire des efforts constants pour se hisser à la hauteur de ses amis. Pour lui, c'était normal. Si James et Sirius -et Peter- l'avaient accepté comme un égal, à lui de faire des efforts pour continuer à être leur égal.

[ ]

-Fouaaah! lâcha James en faisant craquer son dos.

-J'allais le dire.. renchérit Sirius en s'étirant dans tous les sens.

Le quatuor sortait de leur épreuve d'astronomie, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. James s'était d'ailleurs endormi à la moitié de l'épreuve. Mais peu importe, il avait fini bien avant.

-Alors? demanda-t'il à Remus et Peter qui arrivaient.

-Ca allait. répondit Remus en haussant timidement les épaules.

-Je me suis mélangé avec les satellites et les lunes de Neptune.. se lamenta Peter; Mais pour le reste, ça allait aussi.

Sirius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non pas que l'erreur en de Peter elle-même l'agace, mais c'était le fait qu'ils avaient vu cela il y a quelques heures dans la bibliothèque, quand ils rentraient pour éviter à Remus l'insolation. Il ne releva cependant pas.

-Si on allait dehors? proposa James toujours enclin à se promener.

-A cette heure-là? s'étonna Sirius; Cornedrue, tu n'es jamais fatigué?!

-Ca nous fera du bien à tous de nous aérer la tête, sinon on va se coucher avec l'esprit qui cogite et on va mal dormir.

Devant ces sages paroles, les autres s'inclinèrent et ils firent sont un détour par le parc en s'arrangeant pour ne pas être vus. Une fois dehors, leurs têtes chaudes apprécièrent en effet la fraîcheur de la nuit qui leur tomba dessus avec douceur et délice. Ils sentirent la pression s'évaporer dans la nuit bleue. Ils baladèrent un moment, puis Peter se retira. James annonça qu'il rentrait également. Remus ne dit rien et Sirius dit à James de ne pas l'attendre.

-Tout va bien Remus? demanda sérieusement Sirius tandis que James atteignait déjà un passage secret pour revenir dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-Mmh?

-Tu as l'air troublé depuis quelque temps. Je sais bien que les ASPIC te mettent les nerfs, mais..

Remus continua de contempler le ciel étoilé un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier récemment?

-Euh.. Pas vraiment; s'étonna Sirius; pourquoi?

-Il paraît que Greyback a réussi à échapper au ministère lors de son transfert vers Azkaban.

-Oh..

Sirius s'inquiéta d'autant plus pour Remus.

-Tu as un mauvais pressentiment? demanda-t'il.

-Oui. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va revenir à Poudlard.

-Il peut toujours essayer! C'est protégé!

-Tu savais qu'il a déjà réussi à s'infiltrer?

-Tu es sérieux?..

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Mais Armando Dippet avait étouffé l'affaire à l'époque, et ça se comprend.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va revenir? demanda Sirius en tentant de cacher son appréhension.

-Je le sens.. Et puis, ça serait logique: Poudlard regorge d'enfants. C'est un paradis pour lui.

- ..

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa famille ne lui avait pas appris à craindre Greyback, car ils s'entendaient bien de par leur attrait pour les forces obscures. Néanmoins, en rencontrant Remus, il avait compris que ce personnage était nocif et dévastateur. Et il avait eu un impact énorme sur Lupin, qui s'était empêché d'avoir des amis, de peur que ceux-ci ne découvre qu'il était un loup-garou. Greyback lui inspirait du dégoût et une crainte. Non pas pour lui, mais s'il attaquait un de ses amis. Il jeta un œil à son ami. Il semblait décidé à plonger son regard dans la voute céleste indéfiniment.

-Tu.. viens? tenta-t'il.

-Vas-y, j'arrive.

Sirius hésita encore, puis se mit finalement en route. Ca le fascinait toujours de voir l'autre facette de Lupin. Il le connaissait timide et souriant, mais également sombre et rêveur. Il se demanda si chaque personne avait un côté pile et un côté face. Oui, sûrement.. A des degrés plus ou moins importants.. Sirius lui-même avait le côté que tout le monde voyait: décontracté et badin; et le côté que seuls ses amis et sa famille connaissaient, à savoir maussade et agressif. Sa famille le connaissait ainsi car c'est en pensant à elle que Sirius revêtait son habit de haine. Au moment où il se demandait si Peter pouvait avoir un côté sombre, il entendit une explosion et un cri derrière lui. Il fit volte-face comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il voyait une masse s'agiter au loin, là où il avait laissé Remus. Pris de panique, il s'empressa de revenir. Des voix lui parvinrent.

-Alors? C'est gentil de parler de moi, ça me flatte!

-Argh..

En s'approchant assez, Sirius eut une vision nauséeuse: Greyback, en chair et en poils, serrant d'une main puissante la gorge de Remus. La main de ce dernier qui tenait sa baguette magique était immobilisée par l'autre poigne du loup-garou hargneux.

Sirius profita du fait que Greyback ne l'ait pas vu pour avancer silencieusement. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa soigneusement sur la créature.

-_Bombarda_! cria-t'il soudain.

Greyback fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Sirius eut à peine le temps de se poster devant Remus que le loup-garou se préparait déjà à attaquer. Il chargea.

-_Répulso_!

Mais Greyback évita l'attaque avec d'étonnants réflexes. Il bondissait de tous les côtés pour se rapprocher des deux étudiants tout en esquivant les sortilèges de Sirius.

-_Stupéfix_! _Réxpulso_! s'époumona Sirius, sans prendre le temps de viser.

La créature n'était plus qu'à moins d'un mètre..

-_Protego_!

Le Charme du bouclier fit effet et Greyback se fit éjecter une nouvelle fois. Sirius en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Remus qui se relevait.

-Ca va?

-Oui, ça va aller.. Attention!

Mais Greyback avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur les deux adolescents. Sans pouvoir réagir, Sirius et Remus furent entrainés dans la chute. L'aîné Black releva précipitamment la tête, juste à temps pour voir Greyback fondre sur Remus.

-Non! _Stupéfix_!

Mais son maléfice manqua de peu l'énorme masse poilue. Un cri déchira une nouvelle fois la nuit, provocant une décharge dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette avec une haine incommensurable et lança d'une voix glacée:

-_Confringo_!

Le maléfice percuta cette fois de plein fouet Greyback qui se tordit instantanément de douleur. Sirius s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le loup-garou qui agrippait sa blessure.

-_Incarcerem._

Greyback se retrouva ligoté comme un gigot. L'expression de Sirius était effrayante. Mais un loup-garou comme Greyback avait depuis longtemps oublié la peur. Il se débattit comme un fou. Au grand dam de Sirius, il parvint à se libérer. Il ne retourna cependant pas à l'attaque et prit la fuite.

L'élégant brun considéra sa défaite avec déception. Puis un gémissement étouffé le ramena à la réalité, et l'effet d'une gifle se fit ressentir lorsqu'il vit Remus déchiré de coups de griffes.

Sirius se jeta à côté de lui et le redressa légèrement.

-Remus.. Remus..

- ..

-Réponds! Ouvre les yeux! _Revigor_!

Mais rien. Remus semblait sombrer sous ses yeux, le sang défigurait son doux visage.

-Je t'en prie.. Remus.. S'il te plaît..

Il pointa doucement sa baguette sur le visage de son ami en se concentrant tant bien que mal.

-_Vulnera Sanentur_..

Mais les blessures se refermèrent à peine. Il devait l'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh, et vite..

[ ]


End file.
